


Accidental Parents

by TouhouEmblem



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alfonse and Sharena barely appear, And Morgan - Freeform, Fluff, I love Grima/Kiran so much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouhouEmblem/pseuds/TouhouEmblem
Summary: Morgan is summoned to Askr by his father! But who is the other parent? The answer may shock you! (unless you check the tag)





	Accidental Parents

**Author's Note:**

> IS added Morgan so I had to write this. If you enjoy Grima/Kiran, make sure to stay tuned since I have a story planned out! (And the first 3 chapters are already written and proof read)

“Please explain to me exactly what happened again Kiran.” Alfonse sat behind his desk, elbows resting on the desk, the poor prince massaging his temples.

“I told you! I summoned him about an hour ago. Then he started claiming that he’s my son!” Kiran paces through the room. His face buried in his hands.

“Will you at least show him to me? He’s still outside the door, right?” Alfonse stands up, pushing his chair in.

“He should be.” Alfonse opens the door and steps out into the empty hallway.

“There’s no one here Kiran,” Alfonse sighs.

“What!” Kiran runs out, head turning left and right. “Ugghhh! When I find him…” Kiran runs to the right, leaving a stupefied Alfonse.

“Kiran does have that kind of fatherly quality to him. But then, the other parent…”

Storming the castle, Kiran searches throughout the castle, checking the mess hall, audience room, arena, summoning area, and the mess hall once more.

“Morgan! If you don’t come out, you're going to be in big trouble!” For the third time, Kiran checks the mess hall, asking around again, his panicked state not going unnoticed by the Order of Heroes.

“Sharena! Are you sure you haven’t seen a kid named Morgan?” Kiran fumbles with his hands.

“No,” Sharena replies.

“He has-”

“Brown hair like yours and red eyes. I haven’t seen him, but I heard that some kid went into the library.” A quick ‘thank you’ escapes Kiran’s mouth as he runs towards the library.

“Why didn’t I check the library? Ugh, I’m an idiot. Morgan!”

“Over here.” Confirming Sharena’s rumor, Morgan’s voice comes from the library. The young teen sitting with multiple books around him.

“Don’t run off like that ever again.”

“You were taking forever so I decided to study! If I wanna be as smart as you, then I have to practice.” Morgan’s response elicits a smile from Kiran, who ruffles Morgan’s hair in response. Kiran sits down across from Morgan.

“So, I really am your father huh?” Slumping in his chair, Kiran plops his face in his arms.

“Do you- do you not want to be…?” Morgan closes his book, staring at his lap.

“No! I mean- I don't mind. ...This is just so sudden. Plus, I’m not even married yet.

“You can’t tell? I have trouble remembering him.”

“Do you have anything from your home? Maybe I can tell who it is.” Morgan shakes his head.

“All I have are these books.” Handing over three books, Kiran browses them.

“This is a story book; it’s definitely mine from how awful this writing is. A tactics book, and this tome… oh…” Kiran quickly hands over the last book to Morgan, Morgan scanning the pages.

“So, who is it?”

“I wonder how he’ll take this… I certainly don’t mind it being him though.”

“C’mon dad. Who is it!” Morgan slams his fists excitedly.

“You don’t recognize the marking on your tome?” Kiran smiles at Morgan’s little frown.

“It seems familiar but…” Morgan grunts, his head hurting.

“Don’t push yourself! I have a good idea of who it is, so I can show you him. If you want th-”

“There you are.” Grima walks into the library. “I should have known you’d be in this dreadful place.”

“Oh Grima! Perfect timing. Morgan, why don’t you show him your tome?” Kiran remains seated, his arms crossed.

“Okay…” Morgan stands up and wearily hands over his tome to Grima, who snatches it out of Morgan’s hands.

“Of all the insufferable... You must be from the Grimleal.” Grima scornfully looks at Morgan.

“Guess again Grima. How else could he have gotten that book?”

“He stole it, what does it matter to me that-” Kiran laughs from his spot, Grima frowning.

“Morgan, why don’t you use it? Maybe then he’ll get it.” Kiran remains smiling, grinning from ear to ear. Grima throws the tome, Morgan fumbling with it before securing it safely in his arms.

“Only those-” Grima quits talking when he sees Morgan successfully conjure the spell.

“Was that good enough dad?” Morgan turns to Kiran, ignoring Grima.

“Perfect job Morgan!”

“Explain to me how you have a child. Much less a child capable of wielding my power?” Grima stares back at Morgan, the poor teen looking away.

“How else could he wield Grima’s truth? Either he has to have made a pact with you, which he hasn’t, or he must share some blood. And if I’m his dad then what must that mean about who his other father is?”

“Spit it out! I have no need for your incessant jabbering.”

“Does that mean you’re my father?” Morgan questions; his eyes staring at Grima in wonder.

“Bingo,” Kiran adds.

“As if-”

“Father!” Morgan runs to Grima’s side, enveloping him in a hug.

“Why you…” Grima merely stands in place. “That damn summoner.”

“Ah come on now.” Kiran stands up, patting Grima’s head. “Now there’s two worms you can tolerate.”

“Cease your laughter.”

“I promise to make up for all the time I forgot about!” Morgan exclaims. Kiran laughs at Grima’s groan.

“I have the perfect room for you to stay in Morgan; you can stay in your father’s old room. You’ll be right across from us in case you need anything.”

“Alright! What are we waiting for?” Morgan rushes out of the room.

“Morgan, wait!” Ignoring Kiran’s plea, Morgan continues running, no doubt already lost.

“He has your obnoxious energy,” Grima comments.

“At least he doesn’t have your attitude.” Grima snorts from the comeback. “You’re not upset, are you?”

“From what?” Grima looks over at Kiran, who’s now playing with his hands.

“Over Morgan.”

“If I had to choose a human...” The rest goes unsaid though Kiran picks up on it.

“I’m bawling my eyes out from the flattery. So, when are we getting married?”

“Don’t push it. He’s lost by now.” Grima leaves the room, a faint blush on his face.

“Hey! Don’t ‘Don’t push it’ me!” Kiran chases after Grima. A content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment. No matter how small, they mean a TON! Also, I know Morgan remembers Robin, but I just couldn't imagine Morgan and Grima alone (though that would be pretty funny)


End file.
